


shenanigans

by Ladystiltskin67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Implied M/M, M/M, Supernatural Convention, spn con, spncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladystiltskin67/pseuds/Ladystiltskin67
Summary: Cons always brought out the best in them





	shenanigans

It's the last con of the year and the boys have been acting strange all day. A little too flirtatious, a bit extra rowdy. Jared was pulled off stage just a moment ago after breaking his 5th microphone of the day leaving Jensen and Misha on stage together. Ok, you were cool with some cockles shenanigans. What the hell....?

Jensen: ok guys I know we don't have a lot of time left but I want to do something real quick.

*sprints off stage only to come back holding a small rectangular object* he holds it out to Misha who can't help but laugh

Misha: Is that our mix tape?! The crowed grows louder at hearing this

Jensen: It's a mix tape. You wanna hear whats on it? *giving misha a wink he pushes it* Go have them throw it in.

Puzzled as he is Misha gets up and walks to the edge of the stage to hand off the tape.

Misha: Not gonna lie I'm a little scared. The crowd all gave a nervous laugh with him

As he walks back towards his friend the first few lines of 'Time of my Life' plays and Misha's smile blinds the room

Now I've had the time of my life

Jensen: Hey Mish, wanna dance? Misha looks incredulous and terrified.

Jensen: Come on. His hands hover in the air, miming the shape of holding a partner. Misha steps into them slotting his hand against Jensen's

The music continues to play as they take a few steps

And I owe it all to you

The crowd erupts and the flashing lights are too much but it's still perfect. Jensen yanks him in closer. He knows he has to be careful though. His best friend isn't a stage prop and if he does too much, one or more of the fans may pass out.

Jensen whispering: I know you've had a really hard time with things lately. I know that you sometimes take it to heart when some of the ugly fans try to tell you that you're not important to me. I needed to prove to you that it isn't true. I love you mish. *Misha squeezed him tight* Also I really want to mess with them. This is the best crowd we've had in a while, you in? Misha smiled in response and gave a small nod.

Jensen: Don't be scared just go with it.

He dramatically spun his friend out and twirled him once. Drawing him back in he snaked his palms up to rest on Misha's cheeks.

And I've never felt this way before

He mouthed "ready?" as he leaned in he tilted his head slightly. When they were merely an inch apart the power shut off. The crowd went insane at being blinded. Jensen giggled as they broke apart

Jensen: quick, grab a chair, nothing happened got it?

Misha: you planned this?!

A pat to his back was the only response he got and when the lights came back on the pair were now sitting apart back in their chairs. With their mics ready

Jensen: huh, that was weird, you guys All good?

Off stage stood jared next to the lighting coordinator with a smile on his face. They really did know each other. Jensen had told him he'd see the sign as when to flip the switch and then to count to 5 before he did. All it took was Jensens hands on Misha's face.


End file.
